silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AnotherCrazyCanadian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Silverwing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vampyrum Spectrum08 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bioniclepluslotr (Talk) 21:02, November 14, 2009 Ok, thanks. We needed more people. Ask me if you need anything. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE Thanks! Remember to sign your comments by typing ~~~~ Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the new images! Also, if you like Silverwing a lot, you can visit the Silverwing FanFiction Wiki, also operated by me. The URL is http://silverwingfanon.wikia.com/. You should read some stories I wrote and give me feedback. PS: remember to sign messages by typing ~~~~. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 02:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Permission Go ahead. You don't need my permission for anything! Still, when in doubt, ask. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 13:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sidebar I'll be sure to get to it, but I can't do it at the moment. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 14:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Actually it's not that hard, but I'm using my iPod right now, so it's harder. Also, only admins can edit sidebars. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 20:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Wikia How familiar are you with wikia? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 17:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! I have been inactive for a while, yes. Now that you mention it, I'll start doing some editing today and maybe in a week or so. --Windu223 20:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chatroom I don't think we have a chatroom. I didn't even know there was a chatroom thing. And the SWFanon is not ours. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wikia No, I was just wondering if I needed to explain everything about wikia to you. Sometimes new users come and don't know anything about wikia and think this is an independent site, but don't know how to edit and all that and it takes a while to explain it all. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Editing after getting my Silverwing Knowledge Rebuilt Thanks for the warm welcome back. However, before I start editing away, I must re-read the Silverwing Series again to rebuild my knowledge on the subject. Auf wiedersehn and cheers. --Windu223 18:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chatroom Great! Thanks! However, I never used the chatroom so I don't know how to get to it or use it. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 04:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, go ahead. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No Prob No problem. Do whatever you like. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 03:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tree I fix it. Nothing's really happening here now. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode list Done. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logo Here's the file for the old logo. You can make it a little larger. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 03:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see anything that needs to be changed. If you could, can you add a "Fanon" in front of the "Wiki" so I can use it for the Fanon site too? Thanks. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Will do Done RandumbGamer 23:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Can you make the images into PNG file? Then I can upload them as the Wiki logo. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Banner Cool! The rules for logo state: *The logo for Monaco skin has to be no more than 266 pixels wide and 75 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki_wide.png. *The logo size for all other skins has to be no more than 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki.png. If you can get that, then we'll be good to go. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 21:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Messages Those are probably wikia notices. They should be yellow boxes on the top of your talk. They're usually about stuff like maintenance or other stuff like that. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Promotion How do you like the sound of adminship? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) You seem to be a lot more active than me, so if you see anything that needs adminship to change, you can do it yourself instead of asking and waiting for me to do it (I still have bureaucrat powers, though, hehe). I just made you an admin. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Layout Sorry, but Wikia's changing every wiki into the new layout, though I don't know why as it got a bunch of negative feedback during the trial period. Your best bet will be to join this Facebook page and hope that the petition works. Try to spread the word, but don't get blocked for spamming. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Logo's still there! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Kenneth Oppel? You got Kenneth Oppel to check this out? Sweet! How did you do it and what did he say? Last time I contacted him, he only replied with a automated email or something. You should tell him to check out the fanfiction site (http://silverwingfanon.wikia.com/) and see what he has to say! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Background Future Plan Fanfiction Wikia Overhaul Images Where are you getting all these images? They weren't in the books, were they? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Silverwing WOW. I remember when I was young and this show was on teletoon years later I find it again on youtube months ago and I can honestly say I still love this show! PandaaBearrKaii 06:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover Re:Welcome It's automatic, I think. If people as you about an issue you don't know, just refer them to me. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Features Sure. You should give the achievements clever names that match the wiki's theme. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) You're Username's awesome! I'm a crazy Canadian, too. Nice username! Noak496 (talk) 19:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Noak496 Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Still Around Yeah, I'm alive. Not much more do to on this wiki until they release something new to the series. We should press Kenneth Oppel to write another book. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:42, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nav Bar Clueless. You might want to ask a Wikia staff member. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : HI, If you are looking for help with the Wiki navigation you can find a help page . Let me know what other questions you have. Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : Huh, I didn't really think anyone else would answer that, and thanks for the help! And one other question, is there a reason why we are forced to change to the next upgrade? I found the one before much better. : AnotherCrazyCanadian 03:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: It was difficult for us to maintain two types of navigation, both form a design and performance standpoint. If you have suggestions for improving this one, let me know and I am happy to share back. Let me know what other questions you have. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ah, that makes sense! I just figured it'd stand alone from the wikia's, but I didn't even think of maintanence! Well, guess I best get back to editing, and thanks for letting me know, I was afraid (and please don't take this the wrong way, because it happened with Facebook and youtube) that I would just be ignored (on the whole forced upgrade thing). Thanks for proving that wrong, and I sincerely mean that. ::: AnotherCrazyCanadian 01:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: You're welcome! We try to answer all questions and be as open as we can. Keep me posted on how the editing is going! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fan art I suppose fan art is alright, since there is really no official depiction of what the characters look like. As long as it's reasonable fan art, I don't think there will be any problem. Of course, if there ever is an official depiction, fan art will be deemed as illegitimate. Also, how come your signature does not link to your page? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Go to your preferences and check your custom signature. You should type AnotherCrazyCanadian and it should work. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 04:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey man that's racist!!! :) 21:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) domonic Thanks Hey mate, just wanted to thank you for the welcome to the wiki, and that I'm a fan of your work. Cheers :] Firehawk419 (talk) 20:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was just there the other day! I actually had a question about editing. I was wondering if it was possible to flag articles for review like on Wikipedia. I tried using Wikipedia's template for it, but it had no effect. Any help would be awesome :] Firehawk419 (talk) 20:30, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyway, just thought I'd ask :] I'll check with him, thanks for the pointer! Firehawk419 (talk) 06:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I just noticed there are a couple pages on the wiki that are completley irrelevant to what we're about. Namely Swimming Lessons Singapore. Juuust wondering if thats something you wanted to look at. If you want me to do something, just let me know! :] Firehawk419 (talk) 17:07, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for sharing the news with me! Astar Goldenwing (talk) 12:21, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll make sure to do that for the rouge pages. And I'll certainly check out the game, cheers! Firehawk419 (talk) 03:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Would you mind supporting me @ the bottom of your page, that'd be great! :) I have you on my Class of the Titants, my Delilah & Julius and my Princess Sissi Pages :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 04:18, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ALSO! 10 POINTS 4 THE NAME! Have you hit −30 yet? Hey man, juuust wondering if you wanted to look at changing the background color for the 'Inside Silverwing Wiki' section on the home page. I just noticed it was kinda difficult to read the blue of the links up against the olive background. Cheers, Firehawk419 (talk) 23:45, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if u were ok with adding a link to your wiki. Since we are both Teletoon original productions if u'd mind adding an affiliations page. It looks like this --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Page Titles Hey there, I was just wondering if it was possible for regular users to edit page titles, or if you need admin access for that? Thanks, Firehawk419 (talk) 22:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh hey. Sry, that link mess up was my fault. Its for the Reign wiki. I got confused after you wrote in the EDIT part... --~ Lorisa! (talk) 02:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Got a color possibility #1C1C1C might work pretty well, its a dark, almost charcoal grey. I was originally thinking #0B0B3B, which is a sort of midnight blue, but I'm not sure that would even be a visibility improvement over the olive green. Cheers, Firehawk419 (talk) 00:47, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Colour possibility Looks great! Coordinates a little better witht the rest of the wiki's colour scheme! Thanks a lot! Re: Well I'm still alive, but there's not much to be done around here, at least on my part :/ [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 12:59, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: I'm not knowledgeable on changing backgrounds and logos. The stuff were currently have took me a long time to figure out. If you know how to change it, then go for it! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Could you make it so the characters are visible on the sides of the background? The current background was made for the old layout way back in the day. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:28, October 22, 2014 (UTC)